Prues return
by TazD
Summary: Prues daughter becomes too much for Piper so piper calls for a little reinforcement. all the time unaware of the fact they have attracted the attention of a demon who feeds on the spirits of the dead. rated t in case finally updated
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

'Leave me alone you cant tell me what to do you ain't my mother!' Melissa Halliwell shouted at her aunt Piper

'No but i'm the closest thing you've got!' Piper yelled back getting extremely pissed at her neice.

'Oh yeah? what do you call phoebe and paige?' she retorted. Man she was definatly Prue's daughter impossible to reason with! Thankfully though Paige chose that instant to orb in with phoebe.

'Great one second more with brat up there and i would have sooo been tempted to blow her up!'

'I heard that!'

'Good for you!'

'Whoa there' Paige jumped in trying to play referee.

'Keep outta this!' this yelled by both Melissa and Piper.

'You know what? screw this i'm going to fetch Wyatt and Chris and by the time i get back hopefully a demon would have attacked you and done something useful for once!'

'Piper uncalled for especially in this house!' Resoned Phoebe but was met only with the slamming of the door as Piper stormed out.

'What the hell went on by the way?' Paige asked curiously

'None of your business!' Melissa muttered and ran back up the stairs to her room.

'Well' said Paige 'just another peaceful day at the manor huh?'

'Oh yeah'

It was the evening now and Piper was still seething at Melissa, she was such a little brat! Still brat or not she was still her neice and she guessed she really shouldn't have said that bit about a demon attacking her, not that the little witch couldn't defend herself. Her older sister Prue had died 14 years before when Melissa was barely 3 months old and as Leo had to chose a sister to save and saved Piper she was the one Melissa argued with most. Which in a way was understandable but in another way was completely uncalled for. She sighed she really needed Prue now if only she was still here. But then again she could be in fact she could be here in a matter of seconds if she was called for. Well that was decided pretty quickly in her mind so she headed up to the attic and the book of shadows which was stored up there.

Paige was restless. There was literally nothing to do for once and as she had given up her art years before her mind was officially at a loss of what to do with herself. Maybe she could try out some more potions from the book of shadows...maybe not. Ahh screw it if there were concequences she would deal with them after! She wondered upstairs and found that she was not the only sister to be struck with the idea, Piper had beaten her to it. Paige closed the door behind her and Piper looked up.

'What are you doing up here Paige?'

'Erm vanquishing the demon of boredom'

'I see'

'Yeah so what are you doing?'

'Summoning Prue'

'What? you have got to be kidding me Piper' Paige said clearly shocked and at a loss of what to say.

'Nope i'm serious now are you gonna help me or stand there impersonating a goldfish?'

'But why now after like 14 years!'

'Because her daughter is seriously pissing me off, kind of like you are now by just standing there!'

'Oh right sorry'

'So are you going to help?'

'I don't think so Piper'

'Why? did you or did you not say you wanted to vanquish some boredom demon butt?' Piper put on her most pleading expression.

'Oh ok just stop it.' Paige said reluctance clearly showing on her face.

'Knew you'd come through'

'Yeah, yeah just don't mention it' Paige grumbled as they began the speel to summon the spirit of there older sister.

Hear me now, hear my cries,  
Spirit from the other side,  
Cross now the great divide.

There was a swirl of white lights and then Prue appeared before them.

'Hello Piper how have you been?'

'Prue' seemed the only word Piper was managing to get out at that precise moment.

'And i guess you must be my little sister right?'

'Erm yup thats me Paige' she barely managed to finish the sentence before Prue swept her up in a hug.

'So Piper where's Phoebe at?'

'She's downstairs somewhere.'

'Hey aunt Piper what's going on in her-' Melissa began but immediatly stopped like Piper before she found her throat constricted and found it incredibly hard to form even a basic sentence.

'Melissa, it's so good to see you again!'

'Mom' she whispered feeling as though this was a dream that she could wake from at any moment. But the hug she recieved from Prue seemed real enough at least for now.


	2. Chapter 2

oh yea 4gt disclaimer on las chapter i dont own anything cept me made up characters yadda yadda yadda

_Meanwhile down in the underworld_.

Tad smiled. He sensed a great power, a great spirit full of sweet, sweet power. His mistress would be pleased after all she loved to devour witches. He smiled again and blinked out.

_Back at the manor_

'Phoebe get your ass up here now!' Piper called out.

'Yea what is it?' she stopped dead at the sight of Prue standing before her.

'Good to know i have that effect on people'

'Yea Prue your a real knock out.'

'Now thats the Phoebe i knew' Prue smiled it was good to see her sisters again not to mention meet Paige and get to hug her daughter again. 'Well i don't know about you but i'm famished'

'I didn't no dead people could eat.' Paige stated a look of bewilderment on her face.

'Well not many ghosts survived off Pipers cooking!'

'Amen to that' muttered Phoebe

'Er mom why did you never come back before now?' Melissa asked Prue considered waving this question aside but decided against it. This was important to her daughter she could tell.

'I wasn't allowed' she stated simply short and not entirely false while not being entirely the truth. 'But i'm here now aren't i' it wasn't really a question but more of a statement.

'Yea but for how long' Melissa huffed and walked out leaving her mother and aunts behind her quite confused.

'What's up with her?' Paige asked no one inparticular.

'I think i no'. Piper replied and followed her neice out.

'Well this is nice' Prue muttered Paige and Phoebe couldn't help but think the same thing.

_Underworld_

'How powerful?' Helra asked?

'Think the charmed ones my lady'

'The sister who died before?'

'In one' Tad grinned

'You stupid fool!' she screamed at him 'You moron the charmed ones protect her and she was once charmed herself! how am i meant to get near her!'

'Well i hadn't quite thought of that yet.'

'No you never do, do you' she was once again amazed that she had demons as stupid as this it was unbelievable!

'If i may suggest something?' a voice called from the shadows.

'Be my guest' at this Elran emerged.

'Well it seems like the solution is quite obvious'

'Then you take me for a fool!' Helra was getting extremely pissed extremely quick even for her.

'Of course not.' he looked at her and continued 'The girl this spirits daughter.'

'Has powers the same as the rest.' Tad interjected. Elran glared hating the interruption.

'As i was saying, the girl may have powers the same yes but there powers are emotion tied and from what i can tell she is an emotional mess right now.'

'True' Tad admitted as much as he hated Elran the guy had a good point for once.

'So what say we take advantage of this she is weakened so lets capture her and lure this spirit here then kill them both.'

'They will not be the only one's to come though the charmed ones also and i doubt you could deal with that'

'Is that a challenge Tad?' Elran really couldn't stand him.

'Enough both of you' they instantly fell silent. 'I have a better idea and Tad your actually going to prove useful for once.' she smiled but a chilling one enough to chill the blood.

_The Manor_

_knock knock_ Piper tapped on Melissa's door

'Come in'

'Melissa are you ok?'

'Oh i'm just fine absolutely dandy' Piper doubted her neice could be anymore sarcastic if she tried.

'I think i know what's wrong'

'Go ahead take a guess' Melissa lay back down on her bed facing the wall.

'Your mom just popped up after fourteen years and you don't know wheather thats a good thing or bad thing.'

'Way to state the obvious' man this was getting annoying

'Why do you hate me so much?'

'You really wanna know?'

'Yes'

'Fine. you and mom were both dying and YOU lived!'

'What' Piper didn't know what she was expecting it was just not this.

'I LIVED WITHOUT MY MOM ALL MY LIFE WHILE YOU SURVIVED AND HAD WYATT AND CHRIS AND GOT TO PLAY HAPPY FAMILIES! I HATE YOU FOR THAT YOU GOT EVERYTHING I EVER WANTED!' Tears were leaking from her eyes but she didn't want to cry she couldn't let herself. Piper was even more upset and just got up and walked out. Only when out side did she let her emotions out and let herself cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer for all future chapters as well i dont own the sisters or anyone else featured except my made up characters.

Piper had been silent all day and refused to acknowledge anyone. It seemed like she was lost in her own little world and who knew being a charmed one she might be.

'I'm getting really worried about her.' Paige said to Phoebe.

'Me too but if she wants to be alone so be it.'

'I know but it just seems strange that she won't even speak to Prue for Christs sake!'

'Yeah well neither will Melissa' Phoebe sighed. Ironic that her job was to give people advice and yet she really couldn't manage to give herself or her little sister any advice at all.

Melissa walked to school slowly she normally hated going but today anything to get her out of the house and away from the incident last night. She still felt guilty about that but in a way it was good to finally get that out. She was so tired of having to hide how she really felt.

_Never said a word of discontentment_

_Thought it a thousand times but now I'm leaving home _

She was lost in her own musings and only awakened when her best mate tired of not getting any response by calling her tapped her around the head.

'Ouch what the hell was that for Nikki?'

'I got fed up of talking to myself!'

'How can it be yourself with all those little voices in your head?' Nikki seemed to think about this for a while then just smiled.

'You know what? i aint even gonna bother responding to that'

'Just because you can't' Nikki just stuck her tounge out then grabbed her arm and led her to form.

'Wonder who the new guy is' Claire muttered to the two girls as they took their usual seats.

'No idea think he just transferred here or something' Danielle replied.

'Will you girls stop that chattering at once!' Mrs Davies called out from the front making them jump. This left Melissa to go back to her own thoughts once again which turned back to home and the appearance of her mother after fourteen years.

_Here in the shadows_

_I'm safe, I'm free_

_I've nowhere else to go but_

_I cannot stay where I don't belong _

Back at the manor

'Piper open up already!'

'Go away!'

'It's Prue' there was silence for a moment as if Piper was thinking about this before she finally replied

'Come in'

'So what's been up Piper come on it's me Prue you can talk to me.'

'No i can't Prue.

'Then why call me back?'

'Because your son of a bitch daughter is driving me mad.'

'Ah so it's her fault?'

'In away but in another it's Leo's.

'Your confusing me.'

'Well she blames me and Leo for the fact that your dead.' Piper recalled last nights arguement giving Prue all the details.

_Show me the shadow where true meaning lies_

_So much more dismay in empty eyes_

Piper had forgotten how much talking to Prue could cheer her up she felt alot better now. Maybe that was the real reason she had called Prue not to deal with her rebellious offspring but to have the support of her big sister just so she could be reassured that she was doing something right.

Lame chapter i no but so sue me its late and i'm tired

song was Exodus by Evanescence.


End file.
